spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
When Good Pranks Go Bad Part 2
When Good Pranks Go Bad Part 2 is the fourth episode of the first season of Sonic and Spongebob: Clash Worlds. In the episode, well, already explained in When Good Pranks Go Bad, but this is Part 2 of the episode. But at the end, Amy's hammer accidentaly cracks Sandy's treedome, but with the help of everyone, they got through and sealed it, which Amy forgave Spongebob and Patrick afterward. Transcript French Narrator: Previously, in Sonic and Spongebob: Clash Worlds.... a montage of moments in the last episode French Narrator: Now, to Part 2.... Hey that rhymes! and Patrick running to Sandy's house Spongebob:*opens Sandy's door and both go in, Spongebob and Patrick, not Spongebob and the door, that would be crazy.....* and Patrick put on helmets with water in it Patrick: SANDY! SANDY! Sandy: What? *sees Amy right behind Patrick* Oh..... I'LL SAVE YOU BOTH! *puts on karate gloves* HAYA!!! *deals kicks, karate chops, and punches* Amy: *not affected* Really? *Smashes Sandy with the hammer* Sandy: Ow.... *gets up**uses Spongebob and Patrick as throwing stars* Amy: *hits them back with hammer* Spongebob and Patrick: OW! Tails: Hey Sandy, have you seen my wa- punches Tails into Sandy's tree* Tails: NO! NOT AGAI- *hits tree* Ow.... Amy, STOP FRICKEN HITTING ME! Amy: THEN DON'T INTERRUPT ME WHEN I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING *mumbles* Butthole... Patrick: Anyways, AHHHHHH! *runs around everywhere* Spongebob: Oh, good point. AHHHHH! *runs around everywhere, as well* Amy: *throws hammer, trying to hit Spongebob or Patrick, but missed**hammer hits treedome and cracks it* Uh oh.... Sandy: GET THE SUPER GLUE!!!! Amy: GOT IT!!!! Spongebob: We'll help. Patrick: Me, too. Amy: No, I did this, so I'll fix it. Patrick: But we made you do this, so we'll help. Amy: Fine, just don't mess this- [Patrick trips, and the impact makes the ground shake a bit, making the crack bigger Amy: up... Sandy: STOP TALKING AND GET THE SUPER GLUE, NOW!!! Amy: OK, OK! Spongebob: We'll get it. Patrick: *with the Super Glue* It's empty.... Spongebob: uh oh.... Amy: USE PATRICK'S BELLY BUTTON LINT! Patrick: We're out of that a- wait, no were not. *takes some belly bottom lint and starts spreading it on the crack, which got it to stick* and Amy starts spreading it on the crack Amy: *shudders* Eewww... gross, can't believe I'm touchin' this stuff. Spongebob: WE DID IT! Amy: Oh, and by the way, I forgave you tw- Patrick: *squeezes glue out of the tube of super glue* Wait, we weren't out of glue, I just didn't unscrew the lid. Amy: So, if you actually unscrewed the cap on the glue, I wouldn'tve had to touch your gross bellybutton lint? Patrick: Yep, pretty much.... Amy: *breathing heavily* Patrick: What are you doing? Giving birth? pulls out the hammer Patrick: Uh oh.... *runs away* chases Patrick Amy: *screaming in anger* Sandy: Should I buy a GameCube? Spongebob: Nah, lets save it for next episode. Credits: Soisoisoisoisou Trivia *Patrick made his first joke in this episode. *Sandy created a reference to Spongebob With Pluto as they break the 4th wall by giving a hint on the next episode *Sandy created a hint to the next episode, which is "We Buy a GameCube", which also creates another reference which was to the Nintendo GameCube Category:Soisoisoisoisoisou Category:Sonic and SpongeBob: Clash Worlds Category:Temmie Central Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:PG Category:2017